


Your Bully Finds Out That You Have A Crush On Him

by k_Chi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_Chi/pseuds/k_Chi
Summary: This is a script offer for GWA.Your diary falls in the hands of your bully, and he finds out about your huge crush and the dirty, detailed fantasies that you have about him. He corners you in your living room and confronts you about it. (Disclaimer: English is not my first language, I tried my very best but there could be mistakes...)
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

[Script Offer] [M4F] Your Bully Finds Out That You Have A Crush On Him [Enemies to lovers] [Bully] [MDom] [Dirty Talk] [Nipple Play] [Spanking] [Dubcon] then [Enthusiastic participation] [Blowjob] [Pussy eating] [Edging] [Creampie] [Good Girl] [Little Slut]

(Door opens) Oh, there she is. (Chuckling)

Were you looking for this? This little thing in my hand? (Evil chuckle) Oh, it's yours? 

Uh-uh, no (she makes to try and take it out of your hand) you're not getting it back. This... little diary that you keep is *very* interesting.

Of course I've read it!

I have also made several copies, which I plan to give out to everyone that's interested...

(Evil chuckle) Oh you don't want me to? Hmm, I see how it could be a problem for you, but for me... I can just picture everyone laughing at you, and the embarrassment on your face... it would be so much fun!

Aww (mocking), you really, really don't want me to give out copies of this, uh? 

Well, what do I get in exchange?

I mean, you want me to give up a *huge* source of entertainment, so of course you'll have to pay me back somehow...

No, I don't mean money, I have way more money than you anyway. No, something else... hmmm, let me think... But of course! (whacking the diary with a hand)

It's all in here, isn't it? The exact reason why you don't want anyone to read this! You have a huge crush on me, even if I treat you like shit. Even if I make a joke out of you all the time. And in your cute little diary you explain in *great* detail what you would like me to do to you. 

Hmmm, you're a dirty girl, aren't you? But you don't want anyone to know that, right? 

Well, anyone else but me, now, since I've read about *every* single dirty though that you've had about me.

So you'll be my little toy from now on, yes? My pet, my dirty little slut. You'll do everything that I ask of you, and you'll *love* it. 

Aww, look at you (mocking), you're trembling already! My perfect, dirty little toy. I'll have *so* much fun with you. 

First of all, come here. Here, kitty kitty (asshole chuckle). 

(After a second, more serious) Come on now, don't make me repeat myself.

Hmm, good girl. Yeah, you like it when I call you good girl, don't you? Yeah, you do. Now kiss me. (Sound of a peck)

(Asshole chuckle) Is that all you can manage? Come on, I'm sure even you can do better than that! Didn't you date that nerd last year? The one that you say... oh, wait, let me check (opens the diary), oh yes, the guy who... "couldn't find my clit with a map"! 

That's hilarious! How did you manage to get with that loser anyway, hmm? (Chuckle) Nevermind, I *know* you are a dirty little slut, so you better give me a real kiss this time. Come on.

(Kissing sounds, for a bit) There you go. Good girl, much better. Now, take off your top. Yeah, go ahead.

(Asshole chuckle) Well, the choice is yours. I'd rather enjoy your tits, but I can always go back to plan A and share your diary with everyone else. Up to you.

Aww, your face is so red! Why am I doing this to you? Because I can, of course! I *love* toying with people, and dirty little sluts like you are just begging to be toyed with! And besides, don't try to convince me that you don't want it, because I *know* that you do. You wrote about it somewhere, when you describe one of your fantasies… ah, here! "I imagine him pushing me against the wall and sucking my nipples"...

What? (Real chuckle) You want me to stop reading? Well then, take off your top!

(Clothes rustling) Hmmm, exactly what I thought. 

(A slight pause, then he sounds surprised) Oh yes, sure, the bra too! Yes, go ahead and show me those perky… *fuck*...

You really are eager, aren't you? Now… (sound of him pushing her against a wall) just stay there and let me play with your tits.

(Improv, sounds of kissing and sucking, interspersed with "little slut" and "good girl" if you want)

Hmm, you're liking this a little too much, aren't you? We need to correct this slutty behaviour… turn around. Put your hands on the wall and bend a little… hmm, lower… there you go, good girl. So eager to do whatever I say now, uh? Let's pull up this cute skirt of yours.

(Asshole chuckle) Of course, white panties! (Fake surprise) But what is this? You have a wet spot right there. Oh, you're such a dirty girl, aren't you? Yeah? Yeah, you are. I'm glad you agree. 

(Whispering in her ear) Dirty little sluts get their ass spanked… (slap sound) 

(Almost moaning) Oh, yes, you need it, huh? (Slap) You want to be spanked. (Slap) You *love* it. (Slap) 

Here, take this fucking diary and keep it open. Yeah, hold it against the wall. I'm busy with this (slap), so you'll read it to me.

(Improv, reactions to her reading her fantasies to you. Sounds of encouragement, as you're listening to what she's reading. Sounds of spanking continues all along)

Oh, yes, look at that. (Asshole chuckle) Your panties are soaked through! Such a dirty slut for me, getting all drenched when I spank your little ass. Now get on your knees.

(Soft moan) Yes, good girl, you know what I want. Take out my cock, you little slut.

(Improv, sounds of a sloppy blowjob, moaning, "good girl" and "dirty little slut" as you please)

(Moan) Stop, stop, stop! Fuck, I don't want to come yet. Aww, don't look so sad. I know you wanted me to cum in your mouth. 

Hmmm, you've been such a good little slut, sucking my cock so well. Do you think you deserve a reward? Hmm? 

(Real chuckle) Oh, you do? Give me that diary. What did you write, what was it? Oh yes, "he'd eat my pussy in that cruel, bullying way of his, getting me *so* close, but not letting me cum just yet". 

(Asshole chuckle) You know me so well! You know I'd just toy with you, yeah?

Here, get on the couch. Lay down, good girl. Let's lose these panties, yes?

(Sounds of kissing) Aww, you're trembling again. Relax, princess. I'm gonna go slow here. So tell me, is it true what you wrote? The nerd really has never done this for you? What a loser. A real man eats pussy with a *passion*. (Real chuckle, kissing sounds continue)

Let me see this pussy up close. Oh, it's so fucking wet, *fuck*. You really like what I'm doing to you. My perfect little slut, who gets horny thinking about me and what I'm gonna do to her. (Kissing sounds)

Yeah, let me hear your moans, I want to hear *exactly* how much you like it. You didn't write about it in your diary, so I need to find out what makes you tick. (Asshole chuckle, like it's obvious that he knows precisely what does)

(Kissing sounds, mixed with sucking and licking, slowly at first) Hmmm, you're squirming so much. Do you like it? Yeah? (More cunnilingys sounds)

What about here? (Sucking sound, followed by amused chuckle) Oooh, yes, you *love* it when I play with your clit, uh? No maps needed here… (Slurping sounds)

(Moan) Oh, you're so wet, you'll get the couch all dirty, you little slut. Let me just put my fingers in… 

(Whispered:) oh, *fuck*, it's like sliding through hot butter… (Louder) What? No, I didn't say anything. (Slurping sounds continue)

Hmm, you're getting close? (Slurping sounds stop) You know I won't let you cum, right? (Asshole chuckle)

Awww, little slut, you sound so frustrated. (Kissing sounds) It's only fair, though. I didn't cum either, right? Come on, hold on a little longer.

(Then with a calm, firm tone) And don't even think about coming without my permission, is that clear? (She confirms). 

Yeah, good girl. Good little slut. If you keep doing so well, you'll definitely get your reward (Slurping sounds resume, a little stronger than before) 

(Moan) You taste so fucking good. Hmm, are you getting close again? (Asshole chuckle) So soon? Alright, alright. Get up.

(Sounds of them both moving around on the couch). Get on your knees, face the back of the couch. Good girl, just like that. Bend forward a little.

(Moan) Oh, your pussy feels so good against my cock. Can you feel the tip sliding up and down your lips? Yeah? Do you want it inside?

(After a beat, in a serious tone) I said, do you want my cock? Hmm? No, say it out loud, I wanna hear it.

(Softly) Hmmm, good girl. I'll go slow, since it's been a while for you… (Moan) Oooh, *fuck*. It's just the head, but you're so fucking tight… Are you ok? Should I keep going?

(Asshole chuckle) Oh yeah, you really want it, huh, little slut? You wanna feel my cock *all* the way inside you, hmm? Slowly, slowly… 

(Moan) Oh, fuck! I said slowly! (Slap sound) This is for pushing back. (Slap) And this is for thinking that you can have your way. 

(Whispered in her ear) You can't, little slut. *I* decide how much cock you get. (A pause after every sentence now: he's punctuating his words by fucking her hard) And I. Decide. How hard. You're gonna. Get it. Understood?

Yeah? Good girl. I know you want my cock. I know you love it. You've been so good, just don't go getting ideas, you don't have a say in how I fuck you. Hmmkay? Come here, give me those lips.

(Kissing sounds) Now, be a good girl for me again and just *take* it.

(Improv: sounds of fucking, moans, slaps, "good girl"...)

Fuck, you're so tight still… And so wet. Come here, let me grab your tit with one hand… and rub your clit with the other. Put your hands on mine, show me how you like it. Hmmm, yes. Just like that, my perfect little slut. Do you touch yourself thinking of me, hmm? Like this, inside you, fucking you slowly? Or with my fingers in your pussy, my mouth on your clit?

(Real chuckle) Yes, what? Yes to both? Well you got it, dirty girl. You have the real thing right now, inside of you, wrapped around you… sucking on your neck… (kissing/sucking sounds)

(Moan) Oh, yes, moan for me. Louder. You're getting close? Do you wanna cum? (Moaned:) Yeah?

Ok, you've been a good girl, you have my permission. (Sucking on her neck again)

Come, little slut. Come on my cock. I wanna feel you pulsing around me, squeezing me… just like in your diary, feel me fucking you into oblivion... Come… yes, good girl...

(Sounds of pleasure and appreciation when she comes, moans, pants, etc)

Oh, yes, you're a good girl. Now I hope you can hold on a little longer, because I have more for you… (Asshole chuckle) Oh, your legs aren't holding you up anymore? Here, lay down on the couch. Open your legs. Wider. Good girl.

(Asshole chuckle) You're going to be sore by the time I'm finished with you. Stop me if it's too much. I can always fuck your mouth.

(A tiny bit of surprise here) Oh, yeah? You can come again? You… can usually come twice, as long as your clit is… involved? (Sigh)

You're such a slut. (Real chuckle) Play with your clit while I fuck you.

(Improv, sounds of fucking, moans, "little slut"...)

Yeah, good girl, rub that clit for me. Are you going to come again? Hold on, I'm close… 

(Stern) No, you don't have permission yet. You fucking slut, you've come once alresdy, you're so greedy… you like my cock so much? Then take it. (Sounds of fucking intensifies)

Alright, come. Yes, show me how much you like it. Yes… good girl… come for me… I'm going to come inside your pussy… I'll fill you up with my load… Do you want it? Yes? (Moaning) Fucking take it…

(Pause, they both came. Panting, heavy breathing) Oh, fuck. That was fucking fantastic. You're such a slut for me, huh? Such a dirty girl. (Yawn)

Hold on, I'm too heavy. Let's switch. Hmm, good girl. (Pause) No talking now. I need a nap. 

Hmm? The diary? I don't fucking care. You're my toy now, diary or not. I own you in every possible way. Now stop talking and go to sleep. You can barely keep your eyes open anyway.

(After a while, whispering, a little ominous) Yeah, there's no going back now, princess. (Sound of a peck) You're mine.


	2. Work On That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: it's been a couple of days since the events in Part 1, and he texted you, asking for nudes. You feel self-conscious and you're worried that he'll just keep playing with your feelings, so you haven't replied yet. You're home alone one afternoon when the doorbell rings…

[Script offer] [M4F] Work On That - Your Bully Knows That You Have A Crush On Him: Part 2 [Bully] [Enemies to Lovers] [MDom] [Body Appreciation] [Degradation] [Spanking] [Pussy Eating] [Fingering] [Blow Job] [Creampie] [Little Slut] [Good Girl] 

(Stern) Open the door, I know you're inside.

(Door opens) There you are. Why didn't you reply to my text?

You were afraid of sending me your pictures? (Asshole chuckle) Oh, my little slut, I *own* you, I don't need any pictures to control you. I could do almost *anything* to you, and you wouldn't stop me.

Aww, I love it when you look at me with those big eyes, all tense… … So what is the real problem?

(Sigh, Sound of him sitting on the couch) Here, sit on my lap.

(Stern) I said, sit on my lap, little slut.

That's better. Now, talk.

What do you mean, you don't like how you look in pictures? You're hot, end of the issue.

You don't like your ass? (Sigh) And here I thought you were smart. Clearly that's not the case. Your ass is just fine, the problem is in here. Yeah, your head. But you're lucky, because I'm feeling generous: we're going to work on that, right now. 

Get up. (Slap, followed by an appreciative chuckle) Oh yeah, your ass is *just* fine. Where's your room? This door? (Door opens)

Good. Now come here. (Kissing sounds) You like it when I grab your ass like this, don't you? When I use it to pull you against me?

Oh yes, you do. Here, can you feel my cock through the clothes? Can you feel it getting hard? (Kissing sounds continue)

Aww, you're blushing! That would be cute if I didn't know what a dirty little slut you are. 

You just want my cock, and my fingers, and my mouth on you, don't you? (Kissing sounds)

Now take everything off and get on the bed. (Pause) Yes, I said *everything*. Or I can rip it off of you, if you want.

(Asshole chuckle) Again with the big eyes. Go on, I'm not very patient. 

(Clothes rustling) Hmm, good girl. Look at those tits. You like to show them off, don't you, you little slut? You don't have a problem with these, huh? (Kissing/sucking sounds) I really shouldn't indulge you like this, but these are so fucking *hot*. Let me just *pinch* these nipples…

(Amused) Woah, princess, it was just a little pinch. Come on, stand up properly. (More sucking sounds)

(Sigh) You're trying to distract me, aren't you? You're moaning like the dirty fucking slut that you are, but you still haven't finidhed taking off your clothes. 

(Stern) Pants, *now*. 

Of course I'll be looking at you, don't be stupid. Take off your pants, or I'll punish you. Stop stalling, come on.

(Amused) Did you *seriously* ask me what punishment? (Evil chuckle) Oh, princess...

(Whispering in her ear) If you want to come at all today, I suggest you take off these fucking pants, right now.

Hmm, that's a good girl. Panties, too. Now get on the bed, ass up, face down. Just like that, yes.

(Moan) Look at that: you're so exposed, so vulnerable. I can see *everything*, princess. And you are fucking wet.

(Chuckle) You're just a horny little slut for me, aren't you? Hmmm, slide your hand up to your pussy and play with it. I want to watch.

(Slap) I said, play with it. If you make me repeat myself, I'll spank you until your ass is so red and sensitive that you cannot sit on it for a week. 

Hmm, that's it, good girl. Touch that little pussy for me. And don't even try to hold your moans.

Now, where's your phone? 

(Stern) I didn't tell you to stop. Keep playing with your clit, little slut. 

Phone, phone… Oh, here it is. Unlocked, huh? That's dangerous, princess. What if anyone got their hands on your phone and took a look at these… (Click) pictures?

(Disappointed) Oh princess, I didn't tell you to stop (Slaps: improv spanking). Now go back to touching your pussy, or a long spanking session is the only thing that you'll get today. This is the last warning. Don't disappoint me, understood?

Hmm, that's a good girl. Look at those pink ass cheeks (Sounds of the phone taking pictures)

Run your fingers through your pussy lips, let me see how wet you are. Good girl. Oh, that's a hot ass, princess. *My* hot ass...

(Sound of the phone being dropped on a piece of furniture) I think we have enough dirty pictures for now.

(Kissing sounds) Hmm, you look so good, little slut. Let me have a taste. Oh, fuck… Get on your back. Raise your legs and hold them open, just like that. 

(Improv, cunnilingus)

(Chuckle) No, you don't have permission to come. 

Now, what's the most times you have you been able to make yourself come in a row? (Chuckle) Three? You are a dirty little cumslut, aren't you? Yes you are. 

Alright, since you haven't been a very good girl today, I want you to come three times for me. You can do it however you want, but if you want me to help you out, you have to tell me *exactly* what you want, in the filthiest way possible.

If you stop talking for too long, or if you're not talking dirty enough, I'll start punishing you, ok?

Good girl. Now, get started.

(Asshole chuckle) Oh, you want my mouth? Too bad princess (Slap). That's not nearly filthy enough (Slap). Come on, I know you have a dirty mind.

Ok, that's a little better. You want me to suck on your clit? Here you go. (Kissing/sucking sounds)

Then what? (Chuckle) No, princess, "keep doing that" is not how you say it (Slap). I'm starting to think you enjoy being spanked way too much. (Stern) Watch it: the next one is *not* going to hit your ass. 

Finger your wet pussy while I eat you? Hmm, good girl, you got it. See? You're learning.

(Chuckle) Hmm, yes, begging is acceptable. Oh? You're coming already? Good girl, come all over my fingers. (Improv)

Hmm. Are you ready to start working on the second one? 

Well I don't give a fuck if you can't talk right now. (Chuckle) You won't be able to *think* in a little while, princess. Go on now, start talking, or I'll start spanking.

(Mocking) Aww, you really can't? Well too bad, slut, you earned yourself a different punishment… (Slap, but a little softer: he's aiming at her pussy)

(Loud) Open your legs! I don't fucking care if it stings. 

I told you the next one wouldn't be on your ass. I bet your clit is throbbing right now, hmm? Come on, little slut, open your legs and start talking again. I don't want to slap your pussy, but I'll do it if I have to.

Oh, there you go, see? Of course I'll run my fingers through your pussy lips. That's a good girl. What else? Get them all wet? Sure, my hand is wet almost to the wrist, princess, that's *definitely* not a problem. 

Now what? Keep going, princess, you know what happens if you stop… Oh? Stroke my cock with the hand I just got wet? 

(Uncertain) I don't see how that's going to make you come, but I did say that you could do it however you wanted, so… Ok. Let me get my cock all wet with your come. Hmmm.

Oh, you want to suck my cock now? (Chuckle) You are a *smart* little slut, huh? With your mouth wrapped around my cock, you cannot talk at all… Ok, I guess I won't punish you for being smart, but you have to work on your next orgasm, or I'll start spanking your pussy again.

(Moan) Oh, yes. Can you taste yourself on my cock? Oh, fuck. Are you touching your pussy? Good girl. 

(Improv, she's giving him the best blowjob ever!)

Oh yes, moan for me. Are you coming, little slut? Yeah? Good girl. Take my fucking cock down your throat. Oh, *fuck*!

(Moan) You dirty slut, you almost made me come. 

(Chuckle) You need to work on the third orgasm now, right? Of course, right now! Aww, come on princess, I'm sure you can do it. Stop whining. How do you want it?

(Stern) I said, how do you want it? 

(Sigh) Not talking yet, huh? You're giving me no choice, then. On your knees, turn around. No, no, not on all fours, keep your back against my chest. (Asshole chuckle) Here, my hand around your throat will help you stay in place. Don't worry, I won't choke you just yet.

Now I'm going to just (Groan) *pound your pussy* like this, and you're going to take it like the dirty slut that you are. 

(Improv)

You know, I was going to help you come on my cock, but since you're not talking *at all*... you're going to get the punishment instead. 

(Sound of a few soft slaps in short sequence, then... surprise! She's coming!) Fuck, what are you… *oh, fuck*... are you coming? Oh you dirty, fucking little slut, I can't believe you're coming because I slapped your clit. You really want me to choke you then… *Fuck*! I'm going to come… 

(Improv, he comes too!)

(Panting) What the actual fuck? (Chuckle) Did you seriously just come while I was punishing you? 

Oh, I wasn't hitting very hard, huh? (Chuckle) Well, I wasn't trying to *really* hurt you. (Kissing sounds)

(Confused) You… knew that? Oh...

Let me get this straight: I'm an asshole, but I'm not really an asshole? (Laughing) Crystal clear, princess!

(Sigh) Ugh, I'm fucking hungry. I need something to eat, preferably not pussy for a minute…

(Brief sounds of a fight, or a pillow thrown in his face, etc)

(Laughing) Woah, stop! I can't fight on an empty stomach… Let's order pizza. You like pizza, right, princess? (Kissing sounds)

I'll use your phone. 

Hmm… ooops! I might have sent your pictures to my phone (Chuckle) I guess I really am an asshole, after all...


	3. Jealous and Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: You're leaving work one night, and you're walking to your car, that's in a dark corner of the parking lot. You're looking for the keys in your purse, when someone body-slams you against your door and wraps a hand around your mouth.

[Script offer] [M4F] Jealous And Possessive- Your Bully Knows That You Have A Crush On Him: Part 3 [Bully] [Enemies to Lovers] [MDom] [Jealousy] [Degradation] [Dubcon] [Ripped Panties] [Spanking] [Dirty Talk] [Fingering] [69] [Dirty Little Slut] [Princess] 

Shhh, shhh, don't move! No one can hear you from here, so don't even bother screaming.

Oh princess, you just crumbled against the car! Are you *that* relieved of hearing my voice?

(Asshole chuckle) I wouldn't be so relieved if I were you.

(Angry, suddenly threatening) Who the *fuck* was that guy and why was he touching your shoulder? You were smiling and nodding at him, you fucking slut. Did you give him your number? That's why you had your phone in your hands?

You are *mine*, you understand? *My* dirty fucking slut, and nobody else can touch you. 

(Breathe in deeply) Clearly I need to remind you who owns you, you dirty slut. Who makes you come, who makes you beg for more, or beg to stop because you've come so much that you can't stand it anymore.

Let's pull up this skirt, hmm? There you go. 

(Chuckle) What, are you trying to get away from my hand? I'm going to slide it into your panties, one way or another. You might as well stay still, princess: you're only pushing your ass against my cock like this, and we both know where that leads…

Yeah, stop squirming… good little slut. Your pussy belongs to me, and you know it…

(Angry) Why are you wet, you little slut? Is it because of that guy? 

Stop shaking your head! Don't lie to me, princess: liars get punished *hard*. Not the soft little cunt slaps that you've had before, no. I'm going to come up with something new, something you will *not* enjoy for once, your greedy slut.

(Groan) You're so fucking wet, you soaked my fingers… (Angry) What the fuck did he say to you, huh? What made you so fucking wet? 

Fuck, I'm going to rip your dirty panties off, you fucking slut!

(Sound of panties being ripped off, followed by a slap) Be quiet! I should fuck you right here, pushed up against the side of the car, in the fucking parking lot… 

Stop trying to take my hand off your mouth! I'm fucking *stronger* than you. I said… (Slap) stop it!

(Chuckle) Did you just moan? Do you like being forced against your car? Stuck between a rock and a (Moan) hard place? Having your ass spanked in public? Is that what is turning you on?

Do you want a finger in your pussy, you dirty thing?

Ohhh, yeah… You're so fucking tight, even with just one finger… I'm rubbing your clit with the palm of my hand, do you like that, little slut?

Hmmm, let me work in another finger now… Oh, you're pushing against my hand, you dirty slut, do you want more? 

Honestly, how come you're not resisting me, hmm? You're so desperate for cock that you'd just let anyone pound your dirty pussy in an empty parking lot, aren't you?

Oh? Shaking your head again? I know you're a dirty slut, there's no need to deny that. I just need to remind you that you're *my* dirty slut.

(Chuckle) Oh, you think that your whining will stop me? That's funny.

But I'm curious, I really want to know what's going on with that guy before I fucking *rail* your pussy, so… I'll take off my hand from your mouth, but I'll wrap it around your throat, so don't even think about making a scene. 

There you go. Can you feel me squeezing your throat? Yeah? You have barely enough room to breathe like this, right? Good. Now, talk.

My phone? You want me to check my phone? (Laughing) I have my hands full, pull it out of my pocket yourself.

Unlock it, yeah. The code is 2201. You don't need to fucking know what it means, just enter it.

(Surprised) You texted me? Let me read. 

"So this guy at work was making fun of me today because I was blushing after every text you sent me. He said he's taking his girlfriend to that new sushi place next weekend, and he told me to bring my boyfriend…"

(The reading slows down as the bully realises what the text is really about)

"He wants to meet the man that gets me so flustered all the time… I know you see me only as a fucktoy, but I don't think he'll understand if I just tell him that…"

(Silence)

(Dismayed) Princess… fuck… I'm sorry… (soft kissing sounds) I'm so sorry, I'm an asshole…

You're not just a fucktoy… I didn't mean to- I saw him touching your shoulder, and you smiled at him, and I just went off the rails…

(Soft kissing sounds continue) I'm so sorry, I just wanted to make you come with my fingers, just to remind you that you're mine… I would never hurt you princess, I swear… Do you believe me?

(Pause)

(Chuckling, relieved) Oh, really? You *were* really turned on? (Kissing sounds) Are you ok?

(Sigh) Oh my god, princess (affectionate) you really are the best, dirtiest little slut I've ever met. Come here, let me hold you.

(Laughing softly) What? I'm being mean *now*? Why, princess? Oh, you want to come? You do seem all hot and bothered, but I though you might be angry with me.

(Chuckling) You are *also* angry, I see. You know what? You deserve to punish me.

(Laughing) Yes, I'm serious. Yes, you are such a good little princess, and I'm such a mean jealous loser… choose a time and date, and I'll be your slave for one night.

(Amused) Yeah, I thought so, you'll need some time to prepare for that. Of course princess, whatever you want. In the meantime (kissing sounds) I should really give you a special reward.

Yeah? You like the idea? That's good, princess. Now get in the car and let's get to your place, hmm? While I (whispered in her ear) *love* the idea of giving you your reward here against the car, in this parking lot, I think you might want to be in your bed, instead. Yeah? Good girl.

*****

(Intense kissing sounds, door closes)

Oh, fuck… yes princess, take off your shirt. Show me those beautiful tits. (Moan) I want to worship them, babygirl.

(Sounds of kissing and sucking) You always smell so good, I could just jerk off to the scent of your skin. 

… Or the scent on the panties that I ripped off of you, alternatively.

(Chuckle) Sorry, no, I'm not laughing at you! I'm just thinking, what a stroke of luck that you dropped your diary that day, and I was there to pick it up. 

(Sucking noises continue) I wouldn't be sucking your nipples right now… if it wasn't for that diary…

Until a few days ago I couldn't even imagine that you wanted me… (chuckle) so badly. I thought you hated me.

(Chuckle) You did? Hmm. I made you change your mind then, good.

No? You still hate me a little? Aww princess, what can I do to make you not hate me anymore? 

(Confused) Whatever I want? But I want to reward *you* for being a perfect (kiss) little (kiss) princess (kiss). And for being a much better person than I am. 

(Sigh) Ahhh, princess, I want to do *everything* to you, but my mind is a bit of a dark place right now. You can't tell me that I can do *whatever I want*.

(Whispering in her ear) I want to mark you, and spank your ass, and tie you up, and come inside your pussy so much that it overflows. I want to eat you out until you beg for mercy, and then I want to keep going, until you cry. Until you lose your voice, and your ass is red, and my name is the only thing that you can remember.

(Chuckle) And you see, babygirl, that's just scratching the surface.

Aww, you're trembling! I didn't want to scare you again.

Oh, you're not scared? 

(Chuckle) You really like the part where I eat you out, huh? But no crying?

(Amused) Yeah, I'll stop before that point. Here, let me lie down on your bed. I want you to sit on my face, princess. 

Take off the skirt and crawl over me. Face towards the feet of the bed.

Yes, princess, come here, good girl, right over my face.

(Laughing softly) Ok princess, I'll call you "my little slut" again. And don't worry… (Slap) I'm not going soft on you.

Oh, yes, come here you dirty slut, give me that pussy… 

(Improv, cunnilingus, also fingering if you want)

There you go, you fucking slut, come on my tongue. Come! Yes, good girl.

(Panting, chuckling) Oh, *fuck*! You're dripping, princess. Do you need a second? 

(Slap) I said, do you need a fucking second, or can I just go back to making you scream?

(Surprised, sound of a zipper or buttons or belt) What are you doing, princess? I thought this was going to be *your* reward.

(Chuckling) Well, you're right. I've never come in your mouth. Do you want my cock down your throat, you fucking slut? Yeah? You want to taste me so badly? 

(Stern) Well then, take your reward, you dirty cumslut. Suck my cock while I eat you.

(Various sucking noises, improv. They both come.)

Oh, fuck, princess. (Chuckle) Are you ok? Here, let me help you before you pass out on my legs. You look exhausted. Did you eat anything? Besides my come, I mean.

(Laughing) I know, I know! I'm an asshole. You keep repeating that, princess… 

I'm an asshole, but you love me for it, hmm?

My dirty, good girl. Come here. 

(Kissing sounds, fade out)


	4. Until Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: you and your bully are dining out with your coworker and his girlfriend. Your bully goes to the restroom and you quietly follow him inside.

[Script offer] [M4F] Until Sunrise- Your Bully Knows That You Have A Crush On Him: Part 4 [Bully] [Enemies to Lovers] [MDom] to [MSub] and [fsub] to [FDom] [Blowjob] [Punishment] by [Edging] [Handcuffs] [Pussy Eating] [Good Boy] [Fucktoy]

(Amused) Princess, what are you doing here? This is the men's room, you little slut.

Nevermind, close the door and come here. (Kissing sounds) You know that your friends know *exactly* what's happening, right? It's not like they can't imagine why you followed me and what we're doing in here. You are so hungry for my cock that you don't mind them realising what a slut you are?

Yeah, you keep rubbing my cock over my pants, and I'll rub- (Angry) Princess, why the fuck are you wearing panties? I thought I told you not to wear anything under that dress. Do you want me to rip these off of you, too?

No, I'm not going to wait, you need to fucking do what I tell you, you dirty slut, and- (Sounds of a belt/zipper/buttons) No, you won't get away with it by pulling out my cock. 

(Surprised) What? You mean right now?

(Groan) Oh, princess, are you serious? Can't we do it another time? 

No, huh? You want to cash in the punishment I owe you *right now*. (Sigh) Ok, I guess. So what do you want me to do?

(Pause, with noises/words that show that you're listening to what she's saying to you).

(Grudgingly) Ok, ok, I'll repeat the rules. I will do what you say, naturally. I cannot touch you or myself without permission. I cannot come, without permission. I can only call you princess, but apart from that I have to say out loud everything that goes through my mind (Chuckle). 

You realise that some of the stuff that I'll say will be… less than respectful?

Hmm, I see. You want to hear it anyway. Ok, so, what do you want me to do now?

(Chuckle) Oh, ok, sucking my cock seems like a good start…

(Improv: she's doing her very best to bring you quickly to the edge. Deepthroat etc at your discretion, as long as it sounds a bit overwhelming)

Oh, fuck, princess, keep doing that… 

(Frustrated) No, no, no, where are you going? I'm so close! 

(Incredulous) Are you serious? You're not going to leave me like this… princess, come on, I can't get back in there with this raging hard-on! 

What do you mean, I can stay here and calm down for a bit? (Groan) I'm not going to calm the fuck down! 

(Sigh) Yeah, ok, I know, I promised. No jerking off either. You're killing me, princess. 

What now? Aren't you just going back? Oh, you want to give me something first…

Why are you sliding your hand in your panties? Oh, you're wet, aren't you? Just by sucking my cock? Or is it the power trip, hmm?

What are- hmmm… Fuck, princess, it's not fair. You know I'm going to taste you on my lips for the rest of the night, with your juices smeared all over my mouth. 

Fuck. Yeah, see you back at the table in a minute.

*****

(Car door closes)

So, where are we going princess? Your place? (Playful) Hmm. Have you prepared something special for me?

Yeah, I'll start the car.

(Groan) What the fuck, princess? I just merged into the traffic, you can't touch my dick now! I'm driving, I- (Moan)

(A bit overwhelmed) Yes, ok, yes, I'll focus on the road. 

(Sarcastic) I can focus on the road, no problem. It's not like I care that you're… pulling out my cock (Deep breath) and putting it in your mouth… *Fuck* princess! No, you need to stop! Oh, fuck… 

(Improv, you're a bit overwhelmed by the situation. She's not going super hard on the blowjob - you're driving! - but she won't let you calm down)

Fuck, we're here. Yeah. I'll just pull up in your driveway… I don't fucking care how the car is parked. Can we go inside now?

(a POP noise, like she's - of course - letting your cock pop out of her mouth)

Ok. Where are your keys, princess? Yes, let's get inside, now!

(Door opens)

Fuck, princess, I know I said that I'd be your slave for one night, but I'm going to burst here if you don't finish me off soon.

(Groan) Stop giggling, this is not funny! My cock has been hard for, like, almost an hour!

(Defiant) No, I won't start begging princess. Actually, if I were you, I would worrying about tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow. After tonight you go back to being my plaything, princess.

No, it's not a threat, it's a promise (Chuckle). You can do whatever you want to me now, princess, but I'll get my sweet revenge.

(Backing down a little from here) But right now, I am yours to play with, so go ahead. Tell me what to do.

Oh yeah, I love kissing you. (Kissing sounds, as long as you want to make it) Your lips are so soft…

Uh, sure, I'll take my clothes off. Lay on the bed? Ok...

(Amused) Oh princess, I *love* these handcuffs. Did you get them for me? (Kissing sound) 

Sorry princess, I couldn't resist, your neck is delicious, and it's just in front of my mouth… Aren't you going to spank me now? No? Aww. 

Hmm, yes, the handcuffs feel comfortable. Does it make you feel powerful, to have me bound to your bed? Will you think about this when you- *fuck*!

Oh, yes, you have no idea what your mouth does to me. (Moan) You're taking it so deep… 

(Improv, she sucks him off for a bit)

(Groaning, panting) Again? Oh princess, nonono don't stop… fuck! (Evil laugh) Oh, you're going to *suffer* for torturing me like this. 

(Deep breath) Yeah, ok. I know. It was my idea. Sorry princess, I'll try to behave. No more sneaking kisses.

Heh, yes, I can be a good boy… I think. Oh yes, take off your clothes princess. No, I'm just happy to watch, that wasn't an order. More like… a request?

(Groan) Yes, I love your tits. And your ass. Oh now you're crawling over me… *fuck*! 

Your pussy feels so good over me, princess. Yes, you can rub it up against my cock any time you want. You're so fucking wet… can I touch you, princess?

No, you want me to keep the cuffs on? (Groan) I'm going to be good, princess, I promise. Let me touch you…

Oh, fuck, yes, keep sliding your pussy all over my cock… I can feel how fucking wet you are... 

(Frustrated) Now what? Why did you stop?

I have to… beg? (Sigh) Oh, my god. Ok. I can do this. Please princess, can you keep sliding your wet pussy against me?

(Relieved) Yes? Oh yes.

(Improv, she's edging you AGAIN)

(A bit of whining) No princess, please! You can't stop again!

(Breathe in) Ok, ok. I'll be a good boy. I'm a good boy for you, princess… I'm-

Your fucktoy? (Groan) Yes, ok. I'm your fucktoy. I'm yours to play with and… (Full on whining) What now, where are you going?

You're straddling my face... (Groan) Can I lick your pussy, princess? Yeah? Are you going to stroke my cock?

Oh, fuck, yes, I'll be your fucktoy and I'll eat your pussy... please, don't stop touching me…

Oh please please please princess, keep going…

(Improv, she's now using her hands while he's eating her out. She comes.)

(Moaning kind of desperately) Fuck princess, please, I'm so close, don't stop… 

(Groaning, panting, he's really suffering) 

(Whispered, a bit desperate) Please princess, I'm your good boy, I made you come, please let me come… please… where are you going…?

(Loud) *Fuck*! Oh yes princess, I want your pussy, I want to be inside you so bad… yesyesyes… (Moan) Slide down my cock, like that...

(Improv, she finally fucks him)

(Loud) No, no, I promise, I won't come before you do! Please don't stop! Can I touch your clit? I want to help you come on my cock, please princess… Unlock the handcuffs?

(Whispered) Yes, yes, yes, open the handcuffs, yes…

(Groan, super eager) There you go princess, can you feel my fingers on your clit? I want to suck your nipples, can I? 

(Improv, he makes her come and comes right after her)

Fuck, princess… you really had me begging there… Hmm, look at my come dripping out of your pussy… so hot… 

You're perfect. (Kissing sounds)

Hmm, let me see what time it is… 

(Whispered) yeah, ok, 8 more hours before sunrise (soft chuckle).

What, princess? A glass of water? Sure, it's coming. 

(Kiss, Fade out)


	5. The Revenge 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your bully finally gets his revenge! Part 1 of 2

(The following is all whispered) Good morning, princess.

Hmm, I see, you’re sleeping so deeply… but it’s time to wake up.

...Or not. You look so good like this, princess, all loosened up and relaxed. I could just eat you up.

Mmmm. You were so naughty last night. I know I had promised, but you took *real* advantage of it, hmm? You tortured me, dirty girl, and it was *so* good.

Look at you, princess, laying down on your belly with your legs open like that… I could just reach down and touch your pussy lips and… (groan) fuck, what is this? Is this my cum? Slowly dripping out of your tight pussy while you sleep? Hmmm… I’m going to put it back in, then. Inside your pussy is where it belongs.

Just the tip of my finger, princess, just to push it back in. 

Oh? What’s that? A tiny moan? Are you awake, princess? No? You’re moaning in your sleep, then. Are you having a good dream or do you just (Moan) like to feel my finger? Hmm?

Do you want a little more, princess? I’ll be gentle.   
Oh, yes. Fuck, princess, how are you always so tight? One fucking finger in, and you’re squeezing me already. Hmmm, yes, you’re moaning again. You love my fingers, don’t you? Do you want another one?

I’d love to just… start fucking you with my fingers, princess. But I’ll go slow, I don’t want you to wake up just yet. Here we go… two fingers now. Fuck, you feel so good, princess. I *love* doing this to you… all of it. I’ve never cum so hard as last night, you little tease. I really don’t understand what’s so different with you.

(Groan) If you moan like that again, I’ll just have to start fucking you, you know that, right? You’re teasing me even in your sleep. What the fuck.

(Chuckle) And of course you’re all wet now. You’re such a slut for me, princess. Whatever I do to you, you throw it back at me twice as much. 

Hmm, I wonder... If I tease this little pucker with my thumb… (Groan) of course you’ll moan louder, princess.

(Not whispering anymore!) Fuck! Ok. That’s it. I’m hard as fuck, and your pussy is going to take me *now*.

Yes princess, slowly… (Sweetly) Hey! Good morning, princess! (Moan) Or should I say, little slut? 

Yes, my cock is sliding into your tight little pussy right now… (Chuckle) Yeah, I know you’re just waking up… Hmmm, here we go, I’m all the way inside your pussy, princess. You love taking my cock even in your sleep, huh, little slut?

(Chuckle) Yeah, I know it’s early, but you know what, princess? It’s morning. Yeah, that’s right, the night is over and I’m taking. Back.My slut.

Mmmmh-mm, I told you what was going to happen, didn’t I? You are going to *suffer* now.

(Laugh) Oh, princess, was that a whine? Are you worried? (Whispered in threat) Good.

I am going to do whatever I want to you, and, for once, you are not going to enjoy it.

Mmmh-mm. You heard me. This is for my pleasure, not yours. You’ve had your fun, now I’m going to have mine. Rule number one, princess: you cannot come.

(Asshole chuckle) No, I don’t mean “without permission”. That’s right, princess, I’m going to do a lot of things to you today, and letting you cum is not one of them. Hmmm… why did you tighten up, little slut? You like the idea of being treated like a toy? Like my plaything? 

I’m going to tie you up, I’m going to spank you, and I’m going to leave my marks all over your body. That’s right, little slut, you are going to be covered in my bites, your ass is going to be all red, and I’m going to fill your pussy with my come so much that you’ll keep leaking for days.

Your pussy will be so sore by the end of it, that I’ll have to move to your clit to keep torturing you. That’s right, you dirty slut, and by the time your clit is sore as well, you’ll be laying in a pool of my cum.

Are you clenching down on me, princess? Keep doing it, you’ll only make me cum fast- (Irritated) What do you think you’re doing, huh? Trying to sneak a hand down to your pussy? Oh, no, little slut, you are not going to be able to touch yourself.

Give me those hands… (Noise of the handcuff being put on and locked). Hmm, there you go, much better, isn’t it? Now stay still, or I’ll tie up your legs, too.

(Asshole chuckle) Heh, I’ll probably do it anyway…

Oh, you’re moaning louder now, huh? Let me pull up your ass… hmmm, you look so fucking good like this… taking all my cock in your tight little pussy… Hmm, I’m close, little slut. Would you like to cum? Yeah?

(Darkly) No, you dirty slut. 

Oh, fuck, you like that, huh? You like that I own you. You want my cum inside this little pussy, hm? Then take it.

(Improv, he cums)

Ah, fuck… that was… delicious. Aw, are you whining again? 

(Slap) That’s the only thing that you'll earn by whining. Now, get on your hands and knees and lay down on my leg. Yes, little slut, I promised you a spanking and you’re going to get it. Come on, ass up, head on the bed, on my knee.

Good girl, I know that you like doing what I tell you.

Look at this ass. It's just begging to be spanked. Open your legs, I want to see my cum dripping out of you while I spank you. I said, *open your legs*. 

No no no, I don't care, little slut. I wasn't going to spank your pussy, but I'll do it if you keep this up. Open. Your fucking. Legs.

Hmm, good girl. See? I just want to touch your pussy lips. Now, your ass instead… 

(Spanking, improv, she'll be squirming)

Hmm, it's turning red. And what do you know, your pussy is glistening. Such a slut for me, aren't you? What if I touch your little clit, hmm?

(Chuckle) Oh yes, look at you squirming, rolling your hips and pushing against my fingers. Do you like it princess? Aww, let me help you…

Mmmh, little slut, you've soaked my fingers… do you want my fingers inside, too? Use your words, princess… yes, good girl, here you go. 

(Improv, fingering her and rubbing her clit)

(Sweetly) Are you close, princess? Do you want to cum?

(Evil chuckle) No, little slut, I told you, this for my enjoyment only. And I'm having a lot of fun! Now, get on your knees and put your arms around my neck. I know, it’s not comfortable with the handcuffs on… but I don't care, princess. Here, let me grab your ass… and slide you over my cock. 

Oh, you like that? Mmh-mm, you can rub your clit against the head of my cock like this, right? You can move if you want, princess. Hmm, yes, you can rub yourself against all of me if you want.

I'll just kiss… and suck… and *bite* your beautiful neck. (Chuckle) Oh, you like it when I bite you, don't you. And when I grab your ass so hard that you'll have bruises where my fingers are. Come on, little slut, rub your pussy against me. (Sucking sounds continue)

Who owns you, princess? Hmm, yes, that's right, I own you. You're mine: my dirty princess, my fucktoy, my cumslut. 

Yes, rub yourself faster, princess. Look at you, you're a mess, but you only want more, don't you? Greedy little slut. Do you want to cum? Yeah? Will you beg me to let you cum, princess?

(Asshole chuckle) So submissive when you're needy, huh?

(Slap) No, little slut. You are not going to cum. (Chuckle) Stop whining. Unless you want to be spanked more?

Hmm, that's what I thought. Now lay down on your back, and let the real fun begin.


	6. The Revenge 2/2 - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! 🥳 The Epilogue! Thank you so much for following this crazy multi-part bully saga, my lovelies! Now hold on to your seats!!!
> 
> Synopsis: your bully is getting his revenge on you, when suddenly...

Allright princess. Tell me, how sore is your pussy? I only fucked you twice since we got back to your place, so it shouldn't be too bad - and yes, even if you were riding my cock last night, don't ever doubt for a single moment: it was *me* fucking you, little slut. It was *my* cock owning your tight little hole and filling it with my cum.

Oh, you *are* a little sore, huh? Would you like to rest for a bit, princess, before we go on? Maybe take a bath, or have breakfast? 

(Asshole chuckle) Yeah, I don't think so… It's time to torture your clit now, princess. No no no, stop squirming. 

I said, *stop squirming* (Slap). That's right, little slut, you know where the next one is going to land, so you'd better stay still for a minute while I do this... (sound of sheets/pillows).

What am I doing? I'm using your pillowcases to tie up your pretty ankles, princess. Then I'll tie them to the bed, spreading your legs wide open for me.

You will be *all* open and vulnerable for me, completely at my mercy. Yes, little slut, you'll just have to take *everything* I do to you, and you won't be able to squirm away. 

There, all done. Now, let me see this little thing. Hmm, your precious pussy is so puffy right now… (asshole chuckle) so cute and defenseless… If I touch you here… Oh, a little moan. That’s it, my little slut, you cannot resist me, can you? 

You want it, even if it means that you'll squirm, and suffer, and get hopelessly wet and clenching while I tease you… all day long… Don't you?

Hmm, good girl. Doesn't it feel good to admit just how much you want to please me? You just *want* to be my dirty slut, getting all wet and tight just because I tell you to, hm?

It makes you all hot and bothered to know that you're at my mercy, that I can lick… (licking noises) and suck (sucking noises) and play with your pussy however I want.

Now remember, you cannot cum, little slut. I will play *however* I want, and you'll resist the urge with all your might, ok? Otherwise I will be *very* disappointed, and you don't want to disappoint me, right princess?

Good girl. Now, I want to hear your moans… every single one of them, am I clear? Even better, I want the whole block to hear your moans, do you understand? They need to know that I *own* you, so… (kissing sounds) moan for me, little slut, while I eat you out.

(Improv, he's eating her pussy but he's particularly focused on the clit)

Mmh little slut, you're drenched again. Do you like having my mouth on you so much? My tongue circling your clit oh so slowly, over and over, sucking it softly until you are squirming and breathless?

(Asshole chuckle) I know, I know, princess, you want me to let you cum… Tell me, how bad do you want it, little slut? 

Aww, you're begging already! Hmmm, where's your self-control, princess? You know I can keep teasing you for *hours* and… oh, did your pussy just clench down? 

Aww look at your tight little pussy, trying to contract around nothing… that's what my words do to you, little slut? You're so desperate, aren't you?

Are you still sore, princess, or would you like one finger inside? Just to have *something* to clench your pussy down on? Yes? Ok then, one finger back in… slowly. Remember, no coming, little slut.

(Asshole chuckle) Oh yes, there you go… you're almost sucking my finger in, aren't you? Do you want me to move it? Of course. And your clit needs a bit of licking, doesn't it? 

(Improv, licking/sucking sounds)

Hmmm, no no no princess, you're too close again… what did I say? 

Exactly, good girl. I don't want to stop, I like how you taste… so hold on and *don't* even think about coming, ok? 

(Chuckle) You tightened up again, you little slut. Do you want another finger? Yeah? Won't your pussy be too sore for two?

Oh, you really want another one, I see. But this will only make it harder not to come, won't it? It will be still much less than having my cock inside, but you're *so* close, aren't you? Right on the very edge, for me.

And maybe I'll make you suck my cock, so you'll be reminded exactly what you're missing out on… and I'll come down your throat, so you'll know that, since I'm satisfied, for a little while at least, I'll be able to focus *completely* on torturing you, and not making you cum...

Hmm, good little slut. I'm going to love teasing you *all day long*.

(Asshole chuckle) Oh, princess, you're crying… Wait… Fuck… (Concerned) You're crying?

(Super concerned!) Oh, babygirl, no… No, don't cry, I didn't think… Here, I'm taking these off of you, ok? (Noise of pillowcases being untied, handcuffs being unlocked) 

Baby, shhh, I'm sorry… I'm so fucking sorry, I didn't want to make you cry… not for real… come here… oh, babygirl… what do you need? What can I do? 

Baby, I can't hear you, please… a little louder? 

(Confused) You want me to… go on? What do you mean? 

You want me inside? Of course, princess, anything you want, but… are you sure? I can just make you cum with my tongue, or…

Yeah, yeah of course I want to be inside you when you cum… but if you're sore…

(Moan) Ahhh, fuck. Yeah, ok, anything you want, babygirl. (Embarassed) Just stop stroking me or we'll get nowhere!

Hmmm, here you go babygirl, just tell me if it hurts or… (Sweet chuckle) Oh, it feels good, huh? Just let me go slow, I don’t want to hurt you… can you touch your clit for me, babygirl? 

(Moaning every once in a while from now on)

Yeah, just like that, my beautiful princess… I can't get enough of you, you know? Do you like it? 

(Chuckle) Yeah, I mean my cock inside of you, of course, but also… do you like being my princess? Because since the day I found your diary I haven't been able to think about anything else.

I want you every minute that I'm awake… I want every laugh, every moan, every sweet word out of your mouth… I want them for myself, I'm selfish like that...

I want every single orgasm that you can give me, princess, and I want to see you by my side, asleep and satisfied, knowing that it's because of me… 

Yeah? You want it too? 

(Relieved) Yeah, princess, then you'll have it. All of it… all of me. Do you want me, babygirl? Yeah? Will you cum for me, like my good girl?

(Improv, she comes)

Oh, fuck… Yes, good girl… yes, cum, babygirl, cum all over my cock… Fuck, I'm close...

(Tripping over his words slightly) W-what? You… love me? 

(Improv, he comes too!) 

Oh, *fuck*! Oh, babygirl… you really… love me? 

(Kissing sounds, soft chuckles) Princess, what have I done to deserve you?

(Soft laugh) Nothing really, huh? I know, I can be an asshole… but I'm an asshole who loves you, so…

Yeah, princess, I'm in love with you. 

(Soft laugh) No, I'm not joking, I'm serious! I love you, babygirl. (Kiss)

Hmmm. Come here. I should say sorry about before, you know… for making you cry. 

(Kissing sounds) Buuut, I mean, I got you so frustrated and horny… it was really a sight...

(Laugh) Ok, ok princess, no more teasing… (whispered) for a little while.

(Louder) No, I promise. I said what I said, babygirl. 

(Asshole chuckle, vaguely foreboding) You can trust me, princess, I'm a man of my word.


End file.
